


Warm

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: It's a chilly night, but it's cozy inside.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Kudos: 10





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [CosmicWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWoods)

It was particularly cold that night, the wind howling and coming off the sea, bitterly cold, the building’s heat unable to keep up with the drafts. Benny’d had the brilliant idea of wearing the matching turtleneck sweaters he’d gotten for them both (and Cary couldn’t complain, really, it fit perfectly and was _so soft_ ), and bundling up on the couch wrapped up in Benny’s warmest blanket. He drew the line at the hot cocoa, though- he was too warm as it was. But Benny was enjoying his own mug, finally comfortable as he sat curled up, pressed into Cary’s side as they watched one of Benny’s favorite movies.

He was surprised that it wasn’t something sci-fi, but rather one of those dark eighties fantasy movies. The Neverending Story, maybe. Benny knew it by heart- and apparently knew the book by heart too, as he rattled off differences between it and the film. Cary was content to listen to him ramble on about it.

“You know,” Benny said, “it’s strange, watching this movie now, after all the stuff that happened this summer. With Kee’ and ‘The Boy’ and all. Are we just part of some kid’s imagination, too? Or do we exist in our own right? It’s so weird to think about.”

“Maybe it’s a bit of both,” Cary told him. “I think we do exist in our own right, but he can influence some of the things that happen here. After all, Emmet and I could still move in his world, if only barely. And he was able to send us back.”

“Yeah…” Benny whined, staring forlornly down into his now-empty mug. Cary chuckled softly and shoved the blanket off, taking the empty mug from Benny’s hands and leaning down to peck his lips.

“Sit tight Ben, I’ll be right back.” Benny grinned, snuggling further into the fluffy comforter.

“You’re the best, B.” It was silent for a short while as the kettle heated up again, the only sounds coming from the television. Cary could feel Benny’s gaze practically burning a hole into his back. “You know, you look _really_ sexy in that sweater.” And there it was. He smiled to himself. “Did I do a good job picking that out, or what?”

“It’s very comfortable, Ben,” he agreed, chuckling softly. Finally the kettle started to whistle, and he mixed up the second mug of cocoa. “How many marshmallows? Or should I just bring the whole bag?”

“Whole bag please!” He reached for the mug as Cary came back, and grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the bag, dumping them in. “Mmm. Perfection.” He snuggled close once again as Cary rejoined him on the couch. “Best night in ever.”


End file.
